Live, love, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik
by darebear 8D
Summary: Hey! This is more then one chapter XD Just saying that now! It's just all in one thing! Please enjoy my story of Niall Horan and Zayn Malik! With two girls, and two loves, this makes for two great love stories! Tell me which one you like better! Thanks! Love ya! Xx This is my first fanfic, I tried my best. Kay? Good. :


DARIEN'S P.O.V! - Me and Amanda sit in the parking lot to try find them. We have no luck so we start to head home. As we're walking I spot a group of 5 boys. Could it be! I nuge Amanda and point her in the direction (:D) where I see them. I say "Do you think it could be?" Amanda squints her eyes to get a better look. "I higly dought it. The chances of them being, you know... THEM, is 1 in a million..." "True..." We keep staring at them until finally one decides to take of his hat. As we watch his beautiful curls plop down our mouths drop in amazement. The people we have been stalking, are just the people were looking for. We start to make our way over to them until we're across the street from them. I can't believe it! One Direction walking on the other side of the street from us! It's almost impossible! "Wh-what, I-I AMANDA!" I say unsure of what to do. "I'm just as shoked as you are! I don't know what to do! I guess we... Introduce ourselves?" . "Are you crazy!" "Uhh... Maybe..."... We wait for the boys to walk alittle further and then we creep about 50ft behind them. I was a few steps in front of Amanda, so tepmted to run up and hug the all. Then suddently... "HAROLED STYLES!" (:I). The boys including myself turn around in shock. I talk so none of the boys can hear me "What the hell are you doing!" (I think one of the boys heard me because I heard faint laughter in the backround.) "I got thier attention... Now didn't I? (:3)"... "W-well yeah b-but... *Sigh*" Damn! I hate when she's right! (-_-)

- "Well you found us. Now what? You want an autograph, picture, or maybe a kiss to keep you from telling people we're here." "LOU! Don't say that! Sorry about him! We think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby." Liam said reasurring us. I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "Well, you found us, what would you like my darlings?" Harry says in his flirty voice. "Uhh, I-I don'-t want anything. I just want to see you guys. Being in your presance is enough." I say trying to hide what I really want. "Yeah what she said, but I wanna toutch Zayn's hair!" "NO! NO ONE TOUTCHES THE HAIR!" Zayn says fake crying. Niall says with a mouth full of food, "It's okay Zayn! She was only kidding!" "Really?" "YES, YES! I was only kidding!" Amanda says hugging Zayn. Zayn hugs her back, and I'm happy for her :).

"Well my princess. Are you going to introduce us to you and your friend?" Niall says swinging his arm around my torso. "Oh, uhh..." butterfiles... I can feel them coming! "Uhh sure... Well she's Amanda and I'm Darien." "Ahh! Darien! That's such a beautiful name!" "Really? I hate my name (XP)" "Why? It goes great with your beautiful face and personallity." Harry says grabbing me from Niall. "Hey! I want a hug!" Lou says pleading. "O-Okay..." Lou gives me a huge bear hug. I'm sorry for saying that stuffs ealier! I thought you were some crazied fan that would tweet where our location was and half the cirty would come rushing over." "That's okay. And how do you know I'm not a crazied fan that kisses your posters and sings to you?" A smile appers in the edge of his face. Before Zayn can pull me away from Lou, Lou says, "You know. I'm the type of guy who can figure out who the fans love the most. Watch out!" Zayn pulls me away and strokes my cheek, meanwhile the others rush over to Amanda. Well all besides Liam who demands he meets me first. "You are beautiful!" Zayn says. "W-why thank you!" "Your welcome ;)" Then he pushes me over to Liam who's practicly crying. "FINALLY! So. Why don't you tell me who you have a crush on in the band." "LIAM!" "Sorry. I'm just egar to know. I already know who Amanda likes." "Uhh, o-okay... I like Niall... :3 But I know he doesn't like me back..." Liam smiles slightly and runs off to the other boys. "O-okay?"

AMANDA'S P.O.V! - "Well hello beautiful!" Zayn says locking eyes with me. "ZAYN, ZAYN! SAVE SOME FOR US!" Lou protests. "YEAH!" Harry buts in. "Okay, okay lads, I think I should be the one to get the second hug!" Niall suggests. Then Darien walks over. "AHH! Darien!" Niall and Harry atoumaticly turns thier attention to Darien. I'm happy for her, but Harry, wtf? Lou grabs my butt and I playfuly punch his arm. He says "You punch like a girl" "I am a girl, what's your exscuse?" "You wanna see how hard I can punch!" He says stuned. "No! Haha, no-no thank you!" "What? I was just gonna punch Zayn?" "THEN DEFINATLY NO!" "Thanks babe!" Zayn says wispering in my ear. "Zayn, secrets arn't nice to keep!" Lou says loudly." "Lou, stop!" Liam says. "Awe, come on Liam! Don't be such a sour puss!" :( Liam sighs, "We should see where the others got to."

DARIEN'S P.O.V! - "Darien! That's a bad girl!" Harry says after I wink at Niall. Niall looks over at Harry shoked. -_- "Harry, you are the one who felt a fans boobs..." Niall says in my defence. I couldn't help but smile. "Niall! You promised me you'd never speek of that again!" "I'm sorry Harriet! I swear I won't ever bring it up, ever, EVER again." "Well... Okay! :)" Thier brotherly romance is just so overwhelming and beautiful! "Well lads, we bet's be gettin' back!" Niall says in his beautiful Irish accent. *As we're walking back* "Darien." "Yes Niall" "What's your favorite animal?" "Well giraffes of course!" "Haha, really! Mine too!" "I lied, it's pandas... But giraffes are cool too!" Niall just smiles. "Harry?" "Yes darling?" "What is your favorite animal?" As if I didn't already know... "Kitty cats" "Yeah, haha, cute!" . Eventually we get back to the others. "HARRY! I was so worried about you!" Lou runs up and kisses Harry's cheek. Harry pulls away blushing. Zayn walks over to them. "Lou, they were only gone for like... 5 minutes... If that... -_-" "Well yeah, but no one knew were they were at!" "Relax, we took a walk." "Harry insested we would, and wouldn't take no for an answer..." I say. "I deal with you later Harry!" Lou thretens. "Niall! How did it go! What did you talk about!" "Not much. Stuffs." "Oh... You know... She likes you the most in the band :3" "Really...? Humm... I like her too. She's unlike other fans. Both of them. But she's so layed back and calm. :)" Niall says to Liam blushing. "WELL WE MUST BE GETTING BACK BOYS!" Liam says ":( Awe! But why!" Niall cries. "Because we have a photoshoot. Unless... You girls wanna come with us?" "Uhh, sure! :) We'd love to come!"... AMANDA AND DARIEN'S P.O.V - So, our biggest dream ever begins. :)

AMANDA'S P.O.V - We go to the boys photoshooting studio. "This is where we take all our "poses" and crapy pictures that show nothing about our personalitys." Say Lou. "Hahaha, Lou. You funny boy you!" Lou pulls me close my lips almost toutching his. "You really think that Amanda?" "W-well y-yes" "LOU! STOP SUDUCING AMANDA AND COME GET DRESSED!" Zayn yells across the room. "OKAY! Be back darling! :)" Wow... That was... Wow... :) "Okay Amanda I need you to tell me." "Yeah?" Do I look better with shirt on" *Comes out with shirt on* "Or shirt off?" *Takes off shirt* asks Zayn. SHIRT OFF! SHIRT OFF! SHIRT OFF! Wait... I can't tell him that... "Uhh, shirt off is good I guess..." "Great! Thanks beautiful!" "No problem!:)". "Wow..." A voice startles me. "You two have gotten close." Darien says sitting beside me. "Yeah I guess. Well it's not like we took a walk together!" What went on there!" "Oh nothing. We kinda just talked. I learned Niall's favorite animal though!" "Really! What is it!" "A graffie!" "Hahaha, weird." "And I also saw Harry came along... What was that about?" "I don't know... I think Liam told him to come with us..." I don't know... What about if he likes you ;)" "Ha. Ha, dought it. WELL HEY! What about you, Lou, and Zayn! Louis and Zayn seem to have a thing for you!" "Haha, yeah right... Too bad Liam's taken... :\" Yeah... So is Lou! I guess he's just playing... Well Liam's still a complete gentalman!" "I know right!" Suddently the boys rush out of the changeing room. Niall runs to Darien's lap and Zayn runs to mine. "Haha, whoa! What was that! It feels like my legs are 20+ pounds!" "Hush, hush! Take my hand, come with me." Suddenly Zayn is dragging me to somewhere. Where? I have no idea... I think this is the happiest day of my life...

DARIEN'S P.O.V! *Meanwhile Niall is still on my lap. And Lou, Harry, and Liam are playing fake Star Wars in the photoshoot shetting. "You are truly beautiful Darien" Niall says looking up at me. "Niall, I know I'm not. Thanks though." "Are you kidding? If there was an aduance full of millions of girls, you'd be the only one I'd see!" "Oh, Nialler! Your so sweet" I start playing with his hair and he closes his eyes and smiles with joy. I assume he likes people playing with his hair. After about 10 minutes of sitting there in silence Niall is fast asleep. "Niall.. Nialler! Niall, I have food!" Suddently one of his groggey eyes open. "Food? Where?" "Hehe, just kidding. You fell asleep on my lap silly!" "Were you playing with my hair?" "Yeah?" "Yep. That does the *YAWNNN* trick." I smile a big smile. "Your smile is so beautiful" "Thank you" I replied blushing. "Darien." "Yes?" "I really-" "TIME TO TAKE SOME PHOTOS BOYS! Wait... Where's Zayn?" Paul says...

(Quick brief P.O.V BY NIALL HORAN - Damn Paul... And as soon as I was about to tell her to... Damn him!)

AMANDA'S P.O.V - "This way" As I'm being escorted into a room I've never seen before, I get butterfiles. "Zayn, where are we?" "Shhhh! It's a surprise! Wait! We're here!" A big empty recording studio. Wow... I never thought that I would be this lucky... To be in a room with Zayn... Let alone... ALONE! "This is where we recored ALL of our songs. We usally dance while we sing. It gets pretty crazy!" "Haha, wow!" I just look around in amazment. " Amanda." "Yep?" "You know your gorgous, right?" "Well of course! ;)" "Haha, but really. Your beautiful" I blush "Thank you!" "Amanda." "That's my name." "Haha, I umm... I really li-" "ZAYN! THERE YOU ARE! BEEN LOOKIN' ALL OVER FOR 'YA I- Why are you in here?" Paul asks. "Uhh, I-I umm... I was showing Amanda our recording studio. She sais she really wannted to see it." "(Gets the idea) OHH! Okay. Well c-c-comn'! We gotta' go shoot some pictures!" The boys all laugh. "Haha okay." Me and Zayn walk out. His arm around my waist and my arm around his, as if we've been best buddies for YEARS. Suddently Zayn gets stolen...? Really...? Yep. He gets stolen

(A QUICK P.O.V BY ZAYN MALIK - "Well" "Well what?" I said to Lou "Well did you tell her!" "No, you guys and Paul intruppted me." "Sorry. We tried to stop him. Send him to the wrong places and shit." "It's okay." "Good! Now go get 'um tiger! Or her more imortantly!" "Thanks!")

DARIEN'S P.O.V! - I wonder what Niall was trying to tell me... He seemed so serious... Huaa... I hope he decides to tell me later. "Hey Darien!" Lou, Amanda, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Zayn all shout. "Hey fellow weirdos! ;)" "Ha. Ha! Come get a picture with us you two!" Liam suggests. "Uhhh... I'm not looking all that great. I think I'll pass!" I say to him. Suddently Niall comes and wrapps his arms around me and wispers in my ear. "You always look beauiful darling. Come get a picture with us." "O-okay..." Harry comes over and grabs my hand. "You can stand beside me! Okay?" "Hehe, Okay!" I say trying not to blush. (A QUICK BRIEF P.O.V BY AMANDA - "What about you Amanda?" Lou asks. "Uhh, sure! I'd love to!" "Okay! You can sit on my lap!" "Hehehe, okay!" I say trying not to blush.) "OKAY EVERYONE! SAY 1D! (THE MAKERS P.O.V - How the picture is: There is a chair. The backroung is white. Louis is on the chair and Amanda is sitting on his lap... Awe. Darien is behind the chair, Harry is on the right of her with his arm around Liam who is on the right of him. Niall is on the left of her with is arm around her waste. Zayn is on the left of Niall and has his arm around his neck.)

"Hehe, what if they were to say they like us!" "Hahaha, maybe Zayn would tell you that. But Niall would never think I'm pretty! Mostly because I'm not!" "Honey, please. You are beautiful!" ":) Thanks. Your beautiful too! "HEY GIRLS! YOUR KING IS BACK!" Lou plops on the coutch between me and Amanda and puts his arms around us. Niall and Liam sits on the floor when Harry sits on the arm of the coutch beside me and Zayn take takes the other beside Amanda.

AMANDA'S P.O.V - Zayn sits beside me, and wispers in my ear while the others are talking and laughing thier asses off... "What I wanted to tell earlier is that, I really like you. And I wanna ask you out. So you free tomorrow?" I look up at him and shake my head and smile. He continues to wisper in my ear, "Okay. I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow." I look at Darien and Smile. She nods and smiles as if she got the message. Lou starts to wisper in my ear... "Congradulations. Now we just need to get Darien into liking Niall..." "Wait. W-what? Why?" "Because he REALLY likes her." "Wow... Trust me, Darien LOVES Niall. I would know. I'm her best friend." Louis doesn't wisper back to me. Insted he goes and sits with Niall. And I understand why.

LOU'S P.O.V! - "Niall, Zayn, come with me." I take Niall and Zayn back to the recording studio, leaving Liam and Harry to entertain Amanda and Darien. (Oh dear) "Zayn! My man!" "What? What are we doing back here!" "CONGRAGULATIONS FELLA'!" "Oh, yeah. Thanks. I'm happy I told her, and asked her out." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who'd you ask out lad?" Niall asked. "Amanda. She just makes me SO happy. When I see her I get butterfies and feel like we're the only two in the world." "Well, that's how I feel about Darien. But I know she never love a Irish boy like me :\" I but in, "ERRRRRNT! WRONG! She loves you bro! Amanda just told me!" "What? Your liying!" "I swear to god! I'm not lying!" Zayn buts in "Niall, man don't joke about love!" "Buuuuh, buuuuuh, buuuuuh-" "GO GET HER NIALLER!" Me and Zayn both screm at Niall. "O-okay, what if Amanda was lying? She seems like a very sarcastic girl..." "Hehe, yeah. That's one reason why I asked her out. But if I know her, she wouldn't lie about that shit!" "True 'dat!" Niall sighs "Okay. I'll go in there and ask her out." "YEAHHH!" Zayn and I both chant. "Okay then lets go!" "Now?" "Yes now!" "NOW!" "Okay, god damn Lou..."

DARIEN'S P.O.V - I'm having a GREAT time with Liam and Harry, but I'm curious to know where Niall, Lou, and Zayn went. I hope there not planing on waterblooning us or anything. "Your king is back!" "There you guys are! I was worried!" Harry sighed at relief, "Lou, were you cheeting on me with Niall and Zayn!" "Of course not my love!" I turned my attention away from them tourds Niall. He looked... Nervous as he sat back down on the floor. I went over amd sat down beside him. "Niall. Are you okay?" "Uhh, OH! Hahaha, yeah! I'm fine! Infact I have something to ask you..." "Oh, really?" "Uhh yeah... Would you like to go out tonight?" "I would love to!" " Really? Oh! Okay! Uhmmm, I'll pick you up aroud 7:00." "Okay! Where do you planing on going? I don't wanna wear regular clothes to a fancy resturant or anything." "Ummm, just wear what you'd normaly wear. Or nothing, eahier way You'll stll look beautiful." ":)" I couldn't help but laugh. "It's a date!" "It's a date!" We gaxe into eachothers eyes until out attention is turned to Liam and Zayn who are playing with imaginary sowrds. They ask us to all join. We agree and all start fake fighting. ~Later that night, when Amanda and Darien are leaving~ "Thanks for showing us a great day girls! Here's all our IMPORTANT phone numbers." Says Liam. "Your welcome, and thank you for giving us the pleaser of meeting you guys!" " No problem!" They all say. "I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00" Niall wispers to me. Then qickley kisses my flore head and goes inside. (AT THAT SAME TIME, AMANDA'S P.O.V - Zayn wispers to me "Can't wait to see you tomorrow!" And kisses my head quick, then goes inside with one last wave. I'm so excited for tomorrow!)

AMANDA'S P.O.V - Me and Darien finally arive home around 9:35. We go inside and try to take in everything that just happened. "Did we really just meet One Direction?" "Yep" Darien answers. "And they gave us thier phone numbers..." "YEP!" "WOOOOOO!" We both totaly fangirl. It's not usally something we do but I mean come on! We just met One Direction! They are our idols! "Okay! So. I have something really imortant to tell you!" Darien says. "Me too!" "Okay, well, when Niall, Lou and Zayn all came back from the recording studio, I went down on the floor to confert Niall beause he was looking sad! But then he said he had somthing to ask me, AND THEN ASKED ME OUT!" ~Screaming~ "OMG! JUST BEFORE THAT ZAYN ASKED ME OUT!" ~Screaming~ 10 minutes later. "Okay, well I'm going to bed." "Me too" I said, "Goodnight" "Goodnight"

DARIEN'S P.O.V - So today is the day! The wonderful day where I would get to go on a date with Niall Horan! I arive at work and I immediatly text Niall. Here are an hours worth of texts. Until he had to go record a sond for his new album.

Niall:Hey babe!

Me: Hey Nialler! What's up bro!

Niall: Not much! Just bored without you here!

Me: I dought it! I'm no fun! Go have some bromances!

Niall: I would but Harry and Lou are already in bed, Zayn's getting his hair done, and Liam's pissing.

Me: Oooo, send me a picture of that! ;)

Niall: Would you rather have a picture of him, or me!

Me: You all the way babe ;DD

Niall: :D Where you at now?

Me: Stupid work. If I want money, I need to work. It sucks! XP

Niall: I'm sorry!

Me: HUAAAA... You know what would make me the happiest girl in the world?

Niall: What, my darling?

Me: To wear your green Niall hat with a clover on it! I'd be the happiest girl in the world!

Niall: I don't know! That hat's my baby!

Me: I thought I was your baby! ;)

Niall: NO. Your my babe!

Me:Yaay! Ewwy! There'res a big sweaty guy here! Help Niall!

Niall: Don't worry! I'm here!

Me: Good! I'll be saved in your arms!

Me: But wait... What if the big sweaty guy followes me! DXXX I DON'T WANT TO BE FOLLOWED BY A BIG SWEATY GUY! :'(

Niall: I'll protect you no madder what! Even if that guy decides to eat me!

Me: YAY! My hero!

Niall: Hehehe. Sorry! Gotta go babe! Recording a song for album! Byee! See you tonight! :(

Me: Awe :( Okay! See ya' tonight!

- Well that was about it. He is so beautiful, kind, sweet, and he likes me back! I feel like the luckyiest girl in the world! My life as I knew it, is about to change into a dream come true!

AMANDA'S P.O.V - So I have stupid work today XP But I'm SO excited for tonight! It feels like a dream! I'm so happy! We lets just hope for the best... I text Zayn and there's no reply. I wonder what they're up to... Probibly recording a song, or maybe another photoshoot. Well that's the life of a "Star"... I went on Twitter and checked all the boys accoutns. Zayn's said: "Date tonight with a beautiful women!" BLUSH! And Niall's said: "So excited for tonight! 'Me lady and I are gonna raise the roof!" Hahaha, he is SO sweet! Okay I guess I'l think later on when the date comes. Right about now I have to work. :(

Later at 6:00.

DARIEN'S POINT OF VIEW! - Niall should be coming soon! Better start getting ready! Maybe I should tell Amanda too. "Amanda! It's time to start getting really for the best night of our lives!" "YES!" She replys. I go into my closet and pick out a normal oufit, like I would wear on a regular day. I had on my black-ish, blue skinny jeans, a black tank top in under neathet my DTK shirt. And I had on High tops as the shoes. Amanda was wearing a beautiful dress (The dress you wore to Rec.). I did my makeup too. I had on the usaual. Eye liner and mascara. Nothing much. Amanda didn't put on makup. She doesn't need it, she has "natrual beauty" as she would say. I agree... There was a knock at the door. Me and Amanda both sinently screem. Then Amanda decides to look through the peephole. The peson standing there was Niall James Horan! I can't believe this was happinging! My hearts racing so fast I feels as if could pop RIGHT out of my chest. Maybe if it did, then I couldn't have to embress myself tonight... "I can't do this" I say to Amanda. Another knock at the approtches us. "Yes you can! I've seen the way Niall looks at you! He looks at you like you a beautiful peice of cake that he's just wating to pounce on!" (That's somthing you'd actually say! ;) "Wow, I'm so imortant, I'M LIKE CAKE! -_-" "-_-" Amanda opens the door and standing there is a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed boys. We lock eyes with eatchother and he steps in. Amanda leaves the room. "You look beautiful Darien" "No. It's just a simple outfit. I don't look any better." "Stop thinking that! I swear you get more beautiful everytime I see you! 'You don't know your beautiful!' " He singings that to me and it feels like a dream. "That was just beautiful Mr. Horan!" "Haha, why thank you. Soon to me Mrs. Horan... OH! Here!" He hands me a green hat with his name on it. It smells just like him. I blush "Shale we go 'me lady? " "Yes!" Niall and I leave to continue my dream. We enter a limo and Niall makes me sit on his lap so he can cover my eyes. "Where are we going!" "It's a surprise!"... The limo finially stops. "Were here!" "Can I hopen my eyes?" "Uhh, no! Not yet!" We walk through the front entrance, or atleast I think?, we walk a few steps before he tells me "Okay, here we are." "I open my eyes and I see a big lit up amusment park in the moolight. "WOW! This is beautiful!" "My family rented it out." "That's SO sweet! They didn't have to do that! I'm not that special!" "What are you talking about?" He says putting his arms around my waist. "Your the most important thing ever!" I couldn't help but blush. "COME ON!" suddently I'm being pulled to a huge ride that I didn't want to go on. "NIALL! I don't want to go on this! It's to sacry!" "Don't worry! The seats are made for two! I hug and protect you the WHOLE TIME." I smile and say "Okay." :) After the ride we get on others and LOTS others. Niall says "I'm getting hungry! Lets go eat!" "Okay!" "We'll share a funnel cake! Okay?" "Okay! I love funnel cakes!" "Yeah, that's 'cause they're sweet, just like YOU." :) He says to me then turns around to get a funnel cake. "I could feel my face light up with redness. "Here you go! You get the first bite." Niall rips off a piece for me and puts it in my mouth. "It's delishious!" "I thought you might like it!"... Once we were done eating we decied to leave. At the front of the entrance. "Awe. But I don't wanan leave! :)" "But there's on last surprise for the night" He says with his hands around my waist pulling me close. I put my hands around his neck. "And what's that?" I asked. He leaned in and kissed me for what felt like forever. Of course I kissed back! "Why'd you do that?" "Do what?" "Kiss me!" "Because. I REALLY like you. You are beautiful, and I want you all to myself!" "Hehehe" I kiss him one more time and run away to the limo. He chaces me like were little kids. Then he tackles me and puts me in the limo. The whole time we just kissed, and kissed, and laughted. We got home and Amanda wasn't back yet so we decided to watch a movie. We were on the coutch and I was sitting on his lap. His arms wraped around me, I'm laying my head on his sholder. Best night of my life! We kiss during the movie... A LOT. I'm the luckiest girl in the world!

AMANDA'S P.O.V (FROM EALIER AND NOW.) - Darien and Niall just left. About ten minutes after that Zayn come knocking at the door. I rush to it and hesatate alittle bit. But then I open the door. There Zayn stood in a black tux. He look amazing. "You look beautiful Amanda!'' ''Stop it you!" I say. "You do!" "Thank you" "Ready?" "Yes!" We walk down to the limo and Zayn opens the door for me. We start moving and he says "I hope your hungry." "I am." "Good"... After riding and laughing in the limo for about 20 minuets we arrive to a beautiful resturant. He gets out and opens the door for me. "Thank you!" "No problem love!" :) We walk inside and there is music playing, no people, and great smells of food. "That food smells delightful!" he shrugges, "Please be yourself when your with me. That's one thing I love about you. Your beautiful personallity." :) "I'm sorry.. I mean that food smells AWESOME!" "Hahaha". We both laugh. "Okay, pick a table" "Uhmmm, This one!" "Okay!" He pulls out a chair for me to sit down. "There you are my lady!" "Thank you!" The waitor comes over as soon as we sit down because there's no one else there. We wait for our food to come out. "You're beautiful Amanda" "Thank you Zayn." :) We laugh and joke, then our food comes. We eat dinner and desert. When we leave I say "I had a great time tonight!" "The night's not over yet." He says. "Come on!" We go outback to a big feild and a blnket layed down on the floor. We lay down on the blaknet and stare into the stars. "See that star?" Zayn asks "Yeah." "It's almost as beautiful as you." I smile a big smile. Then Zayn rolls over on top of me and kisses me. I don't question it and kiss him back. We sit there for 20 more minutes, talking and laughing. Eventually he'd lean over and kiss me. "I think it's time we get back." "Okay" I replied. During the limo ride home we just kissed and laughed. When we got home we opened the door to see Darien and Niall kissin on the coutch. Niall stoped and Darien turned her head to see what he was looking at. They just both smiled. I took Zayn back to my room without saying anything. I didn't want to intrupt them. Once we left they continued to kiss. I could tell because when I went out to get drinks they didn't even stop to look up at me. I go back in the room with drinks and Zayn takes them from me and sets them down on the table. He pulls me down on the bed and starts to kiss me. I'm so happy!

DARIEN'S P.O.V! - "I think it's about time we go home. Paul's gonna piss himself if we don't get home before 12 and it's already 11:35." "Okay." He kissed me one more time. And went and knocked on my bedroom door to make sure he wasn't intteruppting. Zayn. We have to go. (AMANDA'S QUICK P.O.V - "Amanda, my love. I have to go." "Okay." He kisses me one more time and walks out of the room.) "Thank you girls for showing us a wonderful time tonight" Niall says speeking for both of them. "Anytime" we answer back. "Bye 'me love" Niall says kissing me one last time. Then he leaves. (AMANDA'S QUICK P.O.V - Zayn kisses me, then he says "Goodbye love!" And leaves.)... "SO!" Amanda says. "So what?""What went on between you and Niall. When I got home you two were practicly swollowing eatchothers tounges." "-_- Nothing. He took me to an amusment park and we went on rides, share a funnel cake, and made out the whole ride home in the limo. Then we decided to watch a movie when we got home. That's all. What happened bettween you and Zayn that you needed the bedroom! I ask her. "Nothing. He took me out to eat at a beautiful resturant and the food was YUUMMMYY! Then he took me in the feild out back. We layed and looked at the stars. Then we just kinda... Made out... :3 We made out in the bedroom, nothing else. CALM DOWN!" "Hehehe... Lets go to bed. Okay?" "Okay" she replies.

A few weeks later. DARIEN'S P.O.V - "Niall! Don't tell them that story!" "Hahaha, so Babe, it's just goddamn funny!" "But your making me sad..." "Okay, okay! I promise I'll stop! Please don't be sad!" "Hahaha, fell for it again! "You two fight like a married couple!" Zayn says. "Well what about you and Amanda!" Niall protests. "We are happily living our relationship!" "Yeah!" Amanda says in Zayn's defence. "Okay!" I said. "SUPERRMANNNNN! Harry! I'm here to rescue you!" "Lou! Please help me!" Harry pleaded. "Those two are so gay." Liam says. We all laugh. "I can be gay. Can't I? Lou says. "I guess..." "Good! Well actually I'm not gay. But IF I was. Harry, you would be my first choice!" "Awe, you too Lou!" We all stare at them. "Idiots" Niall says. We all burst out laughing. Even the two homos. :) I like it here. Niall kisses me and Zayn kisses Amanda. "I love you" Niall says to me. "I love you too." This. This is my new home. :)


End file.
